New Love Story (Sequel of Never Ever)
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: Sequel of Never Ever! Baca aja dulu! JinHwi! BaeHwi! Yaoi! ooc!


**[Freelance]**

 **New Love Story**

 **(Sequel of Never Ever)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Little CrazyPie**

 **.**

 **Daehwi x Jinyoung**

 **.**

 **Rated T-M :vs**

 **.**

 **{Warning}**

 **Yaoi, au, OOC, Typo**

 **.**

Jinyoung mengenakan kameja dengan asal - asalan tak peduli ia dikira orang gila. Ia menarik lemarinya dan tak menemukan satupun baju milik Daehwi.

"Jinyoung-ah," I-itu suara Daehwi kan?

"D-Daehwi ya" Jinyoung melihat siluet Daehwi saat ia merapikan tempat tidur dan tersenyum manis dengan piyama pinknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai istriku" Bentak siluet yang Jinyoung yakini sebagai dirinya. Lalu ia melihat Daehwi menangis sepeninggal dirinya,

"A-apa salahku hiks Jinyoung-ah " isak Daehwi, Daehwi mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"Maafkan ayahmu nak, dia belum tahu kehadiranmu, tapi ibu akan menjagamu." Daehwi tersenyum mengusap perutnya, diperutnya terdapat buah hatinya dengan Jinyoung.

"Ibu mencintaimu dan ayahmu aegi." Ujar Daehwi lalumengusap perutnya penuh kasih. Jinyoung terpaku melihat Daehwi yang kini mengelus perutnya. Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari satu hal

Kalau Daehwi sangat cantik, ia seperti bidadari. Jinyoung ingin menghampiri Daehwi namun, tiba - tiba saja waktu berjalan cepat dan membawanya pada kamar rumahnya.

Tepat pada malam itu, saat ia memperlukanku Daehwi dengan kasar dan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan bagi Daehwi.

Daehwi menangis saat mereka selesai berhubungan, lelaki manis itu terisak dengan pedih. Membuat Jinyoung ikut meneteskan air matanya.

Ia melihat Daehwi mencium pipinya dan menangis, lalu Daehwi meninggalkannya dan menggeret kopernya dengan langkah tertatih.

Kaki Jinyoung bergerak hendak menahannya, namun ia tak dapat menggerak badannya.

"ANDWAE DAEHWI YA ANDWAEE!" seketika Jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Ia merasa kehilangan jujur, dan Daehwi di mimpinya terasa nyata.

"Daehwi ya kau dimana?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

Ia mencintai Daehwi dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

 **...**

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu dan Jinyoung kehilangan Daehwi, selama 4 tahun itu pula Jinyoung tak pernah menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi pemuda yang gila kerja tanpa mempedulikan kesehatannya, membuat keluarganya serta sahabatnya khawatir.

"Sajjangnim besok kita ada beberapa urusan di jeju" ujar sekertaris pribadinya. Jinyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Ia teringat pada Daehwi, apakah Daehwi baik baik saja?

"Mama!" anak kecil itu berlari dan memeluk kaki Daehwi, Daehwi tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut kecoklatan milik anaknya.

Anaknya? Ya itu adalah anaknya dengan Jinyoung kalau ingin tau,

"Mama tadi chenle dan paman menangkap ikan, chenle hebatkan?" tanya chenle seraya tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Anak mama hebat" Daehwi berjongkok untuk membawa chenle ke pelukannya. Sementara seonho tersenyum memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu, ia seperti menjadi seorang ayah.

"Chenle ayo mandi sama paman." ajak Seonho.

"Siap kapte."

"Seonho jaga chenle dulu ya aku mau keluar sebentar." ujar Daehwi, Seonho mengangguk.

Daehwi berencana untuk menghibur dirinya karena ia merindukan Jinyoung. Padahal sudah bertahun - tahun namun ia merindukan suami atau -mantan suaminya, Daehwi tidak tahu kenapa ia pergi dari Jinyoung saat itu, jawabannya sederhana karena ia hanya ingin Jinyoung bahagia.

Tanpa sadar kedua mata Daehwi meneteskan air mata, hujan mulai turun seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Daehwi rasakan.

Daehwi memutuskan untuk berlari menerobos hujan yang kian deras itu, namun

Brukk

Ia terjatuh di taah, rupanya Daehwi menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf aku-"

"J-jinyoung?" tanya Daehwi orang itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Daehwi?" Jinyoung menjatuhkan dirinya dan segera memeluk Daehwi erat, membuat Daehwi membatu ditempat.

"Daehwi ini benar kau kan?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada yang menyiratkan perasaan senang, Daehwi mengangguk.

"Eung sebaiknya kitajangan hujan - hujanan Jinyoung." Daehwi berdiri dan Jinyoung segera menggendong pemuda itu.

"y-yakk Bae Jinyoung lepas!" Teriak Daehwi, namun Jinyoung terus menggendong Daehwi sampai mereka melihat sebuah hotel.

Daehwi memeluk leher Jinyoung erat dan Jinyoung hanya terkekeh seraya melepas jaketnya. Keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian tamu lain karena, Jinyoung seorang direktur Bae group.

"Jinyoung-ah kau darimana saja dan kenapa kau malah basah - basahan bodoh dan oh-" ucapan pemuda yang bernama Yongguk itu terputus begitu melihat Daehwi.

"Berisik yongguk!" ujar Jinyoung lalu memasuki sebuah kamar,

BLAM

dan meninggalkan yongguk seorang diri,

"Jinjja heol daebakk?!" yongguk menatap pintu disebelahnya tak percaya, seorang gadis tampak berjalan tergesa - gesa dan ia tak melihat ada yongguk didepan.

"brukk!" ah gadis itu terjatuh, yongguk dengan segera membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Jesseonghamnida." ucap gadis itu seraya membungkukan badannya,

"Hm tidak apa, neo gwaenchana?" tanya Yongguk, gadis itu mengangguk. Yongguk terpana ketika ia bertatapan dengan gadis itu , mata gadis itu berwarna hijau.

"apakah dia bidadari?" batin Yongguk.

"Eoh anda melamun?" tanya gadis itu melambai - lambaikan tangannya diwajah yongguk, sedangkan Yongguk hanya tersenyum meminta maaf karena tingkah bodohnya.

Gadis itu mengulum senyum dan yongguk merasa jantungnya berdetak hebat,

"Maaf aku buru - buru, eung?" ujar gadis itu kebingungan,

"Aku Yongguk, Kim Yongguk." Ujar Yongguk.

Gadis mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa Yongguk ssi" Ujar gadis itu seraya membungkuk dan kembali berlari i koridor hotel hotel setelahnya , meninggalkan yongguk yang tersenyum tersenyum - senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Saat Yongguk akan beranjak, ia menemukan kartu milik gadis itu

"Ana ya? Nama yang cantik" ujar Yongguk seraya menyimpan kartu itu dan memasuki kamarnya.

Jinyoung membaringkan Daehwi, Dahwi merasakan pipinya terbakar tatkala Jinyoung membuka pakaianya yang basah. Jinyoung tersenyum begitu melihat Daehwi merona,

"Mau aku gantikan?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan nada menggoda, Daehwi menggeleng.

"A-aku tidak bawa ganti," Daehwi tergagap tatkala Jinyoung melepas celananya.

"Yakk!" teriak Daehwi lalu melempar bantal ke muka Jinyoung.

"Ganti bajumu Lee Daehwi" Suruh Jinyoung, dan Daehwi berlari kearah kamar mandi. Lalu Jinyoung mengambil satu setel pakaiannya dan sebuah handuk. Lalu ia membawa pakaian itu dan memberikannya pada Daehwi.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Daehwi, dan Jinyoung menunggu Daehwi selesai berganti baju. Jinyoung memakai bajunya dan duduk di sofa merah,

Klak!

Pintu itu terbuka dan munculah Daehwi dengan kameja kebesaran milik Jinyoung. Dan parahnya Daehwi tidak memakai celana,

"Daehwi ya, kenapa kau tidak memakai celana?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Celana mu kebesaran" Jawab Daehwi, Jinyoung merasa aliran listrik menyengatnya tatkala Daehwi mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Jinyoung.

Sedikit menggaruk kepalanya, Jinyoung bertanya

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apakah kau tahu jika aku hampir gila karena dirimu?" bentak Jinyoung, badan Daehwi bergetar. Sekilas bayangan masa lalu muncul di benaknya,

"Eomma hiks' Daehwi terisak, Jinyoung memeluk Daehwi namun Daehwi menepisnya.

"Kau jahat." gumam Daehwi dengan mata tertutup, "Aku sudah berusaha mengikhlaskanmu agar kau bahagia dengan Jihoon tapi kau menghancurkanku lagi dengan cara begini? Kau sungguh tidak punya hati hiks hiks" Daehwi lalu membuka matanya dan beranjak dari sofa tersebut.

Namun Jinyoung terlebih lebih dulu menarik tangan Daehwi dan menindihnya diatas kasur.

"Jinyoung-ah! Lepas!" bentak Daehwi seraya memberontak,

"Lee Daehwi aku mencintaimu" bisik Jinyoung sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Daehwi.

Deg.

Daehwi membatu ditempat, dan matanya terbelalak tatkala Jinyoung menutup matanya dan melumat bibir Daehwi dengan intens. Lalu Daehwi menutup matanya dan melumat bibir atas suaminya, keduanya saling melepas rindu dengan dengan perbuatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata - katanya.

 **.TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tralalala~ FF JinHwi lagi :D tapi bukan karya saya :') ini karya **Little CrazyPie** :') So, saya juga baper/? lah :v FollowFav kalo boleh Review ya~ muahhhhh :*

 **Bye~**


End file.
